


Restoration

by nyawer92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Political Alliances, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyawer92/pseuds/nyawer92
Summary: Hi, I'm back with a Sequel to 'Declamation'. For those who aren't familiar with it, do give it a read, I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.So without further adieu, here's Restoration...as told from Sasuke's perspective cuz he's back!





	Restoration

It was times like this, when he felt really alone. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t thought about his past life. What would have happened had he chose differently? But given the current situation, he really didn’t think he had the luxury to reminisce.

He felt as if the universe was playing its hand and driving him towards a cruel sense of irony. He smiled ruefully at that. Oh how the entire universe it laughing at him now! To be at those crossroads again, this time trudging through a different path to return to exactly what he had been running away from, what could be more humiliating than that!  
Swallowing his pride, he adjusted the bundle in his arms, securing it, and walked through the dusty path towards the gates of Konoha.

He sighed deeply as ANBU clad shinobi surrounded him.

‘State your purpose, Uchiha’ one growled. 

He raised his arms, although with difficulty, to show that he meant no harm.

‘I want to meet the Hokage’ 

‘So you could attack him?’ sneered an ANBU op.

‘I need to explain’ he replied calmly.

‘You can do so in the interrogation cell’

When they moved to apprehend him, the bundle in his arms shifted and started crying.

The ANBU took a few steps back.

‘Whose child is that?’

‘Mine’ Sasuke whispered, holding his close to pacify him. 

The ANBU team captain sighed audibly.

‘Fine, take him to the Hokage tower but he will be accompanied by a whole squad of ops.’

They bowed and escorted him to the tower.

‘My, my, this is a surprise’ goaded Kakashi

‘Your jabs have no effect on me old man’

Kakashi laughed.

‘It seems that I am really getting old, especially since one of cute little students has a child of his own’

Sasuke frowned. 

‘I’m not here for your useless talk’

‘Ah, but you are here for something. So, what is it?’

He rose up from his chair and leaned against his desk, looking expectantly at Sasuke.

‘Sit. You must be tired after a long journey’ 

‘Thank you’ Sasuke replied and moved to sit down. His muscles were aching. His son lay comfortably in his arms, fast asleep.

The ANBU present, moved to protest but Kakashi motioned for them to stop and for Sasuke to continue.

‘I left, after the battle.’ He murmured hesitantly and slowly. 

‘Where did you go?’

‘Nowhere. Wandered around aimlessly till I reached a village, I was wounded and starving. Must have passed out somewhere…it’s all a black from what happened then, all I remember is waking up in a small village, where they healed my wounds and helped me get back up on my feet.’

‘I see’

‘After I regained my strength, I realized I was in a small village near Kiri’s border, so they were constantly affected by raids. When I helped them fend off the bandits a few times, the villagers didn’t seem keen to let me go.’ He shrugged.

‘So you made a life there.’ 

‘They didn’t know who I was. The Uchiha name meant nothing to them’ 

‘So you decided to stick around and create a new life for yourself’

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, his son still fast asleep in his arms.

‘Something like that’

‘And the child?’

‘Yeah, I met his mother shortly after, we were married. I thought no ninja village would want me there, except to execute. But there, in Shiro islands, they all wanted me to keep the raids away, they didn’t care who I was and I didn’t want to tell them either’

‘You wanted the quiet life, away from all this.’ He gestured vaguely.

Sasuke nodded.

‘What made you change your mind?’

‘The raiders were lowly shinobi as it turned out. They would mount frequent attacks at the village trying to find gold. I fended them off many times, only this time they realized I wasn’t going anywhere so they retreated from the last raid and returned a year later with an entire battalion. They outnumbered us and started attacking the villagers.’ He paused and closed his eyes. 

‘My wife was one of the slain.’ He said after a while.

‘I later found out that they were after something, some ancient tablet that’ll help them with something. Anyway, the villagers buried their dead, mourned their loved ones and set out to inhabit somewhere else. Even when I wanted to find peace, it would still evade me and now I have Hitomi with me too. So I decided to give him the best chance he has at a normal life’

The room fell silent.

After a while Kakashi broke the silence.

‘What did the raiders look like? Do you know what kind of information they were after?’

‘Their faces were mostly concealed but they wore blue cloaks with a pincer insignia on it.’

‘I followed one Op to their hideout, not long after the battle. Apparently the village holds a tomb that’ll help them achieve Madara’s infinite tskuyomi plan. Idiots. They didn’t realize they kept fighting the one connection they had with the tomb’

‘Clearly. They’re a relatively new group inspired by Akatsuki. They go by the name Sting. We know that they have been tracking down areas where Madara supposedly hid information in the ancient Uchiha tombs. They think putting it all together will help them create an infinite genjutsu.’

‘Have you tracked them down?’

‘A year ago, we sent multiple squads of our best Jounin and ANBU, we thwarted their intentions, at a great personal cost.’ He added the last part bitterly.

Sasuke frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

‘You’re not the only one whose suffered a loss. I take it you wish to stay here…give your son a good chance of a quality life’

Sasuke turned his head to the side, embarrassed and nodded.

‘I know what I need to atone for. I only want the repercussions of my past to not taint his future’   
Kakashi’s eyes crinkled. ‘How about I give you both a shot at a better life’ He chuckled at Sasuke’s confused look.

‘Sasuke, things are very different in Konoha now. I know what happened to your family was brutal and it shouldn’t have happened in the first place. But believe me those who gave the order or were directly involved have been taken care of. They are no longer a part of Konoha and were long executed. I know it’s not nearly enough compared to what you feel, but take this as a start.’

‘I am offering you a real chance to make things better. You will serve three months in the village assisting Ibiki, who we reinstated in the Torture and Investigation cell, so you won’t be tempted to go back to your old ways’ he added that with a wink.

‘When your probation is over, you will of course be reinstated as a Konoha shinobi. Considering your skill level, I’ll recommend you to take the Jounin exams directly. That is, of course, if you behave.’

‘Fine’

‘Oh and Kurenai runs an excellent service to provide new parents with daycare and nanny services. Mostly inspired by her own experience, shinobi parents who have to go on missions and take care of children…anyway, I’ll send word to her that you’ll be stopping by sometime soon. Before I forget, you can stay at my old place for a few days until your living quarters are ready. I barely live there except to crash for a few days. You’ll find it fairly livable and somewhat clean’

‘Thank you Kakashi’

Sasuke bowed slightly and Kakashi laughed heartily at that.

‘No need for formalities Sasuke. We’ll have to get used to seeing you around anyway’

‘Naruto will of course be informed of this.’

‘I know. You don’t waste time and I have to face him soon enough anyway…and Sakura too’

Kakashi’s face grew extremely solemn behind his mask. 

‘Sakura isn’t in the village. She’s gone on an extended mission for me. Although if all goes well she would be reporting back in a few weeks’

‘Extended mission?’

‘All Jounin eventually do, if they show exemplary skills’

‘Ah’

‘Right well, don’t let me keep you. By the way, how old is your son?’

‘He’ll be three in a few months’ Sasuke replied with a smile.

‘The boy resembles you. Do the best you can for him’

Sasuke nodded and left Kakashi’s office into what he would eventually call his ‘new leaf’.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked the start of the sequel? Hated it? Let me know in the comment section or drop a kudos! :)


End file.
